Unanswered
by Sour Pink Lollipop
Summary: 1xR I can't really summarize dis. Grr.... Just read it. Angsty. Relena tells Heero that she's going to die.


Unanswered  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
A/N: No plot. This fic is really strange. I don't know why I wrote it. I still like it though! I think it sounds better of you read it slowly, and let it flow by itself. But you don't have to. It's just some friendly advice from the author. Enjoy!  
  
It was a perfect night. The moon was out; shedding its light to everything within reach. There was only a faint breeze, rustling the trees for a moment, then talking a breath, and then another gust would sweep by. The fallen leaves skipped across the road, their twirling was never broken by a passing car. The road was empty.  
  
A shadow sped through the grass without a sound, without a trail. A blink, and he was gone. One would think it was just a trick of light. But no, the shadow was very much alive. And it was late.  
  
He had been unable to sleep for the past few nights, tonight being no different. The tranquil air and quiet melody did nothing to sooth his nerves. He had been racking his brain for days, trying to think up a way, to find any source of hope.  
  
For her.  
  
When she had announced last week her opinion of herself he had nearly fainted of shock. He had left her bedroom in an angry flash of rustling curtains. She had to be playing a trick on him. There was no way that she could believe.  
  
He had been surprised when he arrived that late at night, and she was still awake, brushing her hair, staring out the window. It had been a full moon. The ghostly glow illuminated her face, making her more stunning than he had ever seen her. Then she had turned to him, a faint smile playing on her full lips, and looked him straight in the eye. He didn't look away. He couldn't.  
  
She told him that she was going to die next week.  
  
He hadn't believed her, and tried to make her see sense. She did not respond, but her melancholy smile grew slightly. He had been yelling, begging, pleading her to stop and listen to herself. She laughed. She told him that the only way she knew her time was up was because listening to herself.  
  
Her expression had nearly driven him crazy. There was no more life sparkling in her eyes, none of her usual radiance, no lust for life, no love for him, just nothing. He told her that she gave hope to the world, brought peace everyday and to everyone. Especially him. He told her he loved her.  
  
She said she knew. She replied by saying she loved him too, and for a moment her eyes glistened with tears, overflowing with emotions. She loved him more than anything else in the world. But her time was up, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.  
  
He slapped her, immediately regretting it, and then bent down low to kiss her. The kiss was full of passion, love, and fear. It roared with their combined fire, and burned to their very souls and left them breathless. She reached up and caressed his face with her hand, and he kissed her palm.  
  
He said that he wouldn't let her die.  
  
And now he was back, as if nothing was different, except this time he held a small black box in his left palm. He hoisted himself up over her balcony, half expecting her to be there waiting for him with open arms. She was not there, though. She was inside, sitting on her armchair, staring at nothing. There was a single lamp on. The rest of her large room was bathed in darkness. It seemed to be consuming her.  
  
She perked up at his voice. Relief swept through his veins, his head pounded with love. He took her hand and raised it to his lips. They embraced, and stilled at the thought that they were here, together, and nothing could tear them apart.  
  
She stepped back and kissed him lightly, whispering words of comfort and reassurance for his ears only. The tiny hairs at the base of his neck rose. Something was about to happen.  
  
She gave him one last hug, and pledged her forever love to him, giving him her heart. He reached for her, but she moved away.  
  
"Relena!" Heero held out his hand.  
  
Her smile was wistful, but so sad it made his heart ache. What was she doing?  
  
"Oh Heero," she sighed. "I wish that I could stay here with you."  
  
"You will. You are." He persisted.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, Heero. Don't forget me, all right?" Her form retreated to her balcony. She was once again bathed in the moonlight, accenting her beautiful figure and the love in her eyes.  
  
"Relena, don't talk like this. I'll take you to a psychiatrist, and you'll get some help, and everything will be all right. We'll get married, and have kids, and live happily ever after." His voice sounded desperate.  
  
Relena tilted her head to the side. She pressed her fingers to her lips and blew a kiss to Heero.  
  
"Remember Heero. Wherever you go, whatever you do, whoever you become, remember that I'll always love you."  
  
Heero screamed her name. She seemed to be fading right before his very eyes. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks.  
  
"Wait Relena! Take me with you! Don't leave me alone!! I want to go with you! I love you! Please, don't go!" He moved towards her.  
  
"Goodbye Heero."  
  
"Relena!" Each attempt he tried to grab her was unsuccessful. She'd be standing at the other end of the balcony one second, and be at the other to next. "Relena! Where are you going? Take me with you! I don't want you to go!"  
  
"It's my time Heero, I have to go. Please understand."  
  
Heero rubbed his sleeve against his face. His hand still clasped his ring. "No no! I don't understand! How can you die? You'll live forever, Relena, please listen to me."  
  
She shook her head, her golden hair.  
  
"But I don't understand."  
  
She looked at him. No words were spoken. The two just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. She smiled that soft, longing smile once more.  
  
"Don't worry. You will. One day. I love you." Her voice was carried off by the wind.  
  
'Wait Relena!" He cried, helpless to stop her. He couldn't save her. What could he do?  
  
He stretched out his palm. A diamond ring lay in his hand, crystal clear, in the shape of a heart. Simple, elegant, gorgeous. Its luminance reflected the moonlight like a small sphere of white light.  
  
It was all he had left. "Will you marry me?"  
  
She stopped, her face frozen. Time stood still.  
  
She opened her mouth.  
  
A harsh gale of wind blew through time, tossing Heero's hair, blowing in his vision, blinding him temporarily. He shut his eyes.  
  
When he opened them again, she was gone.  
  
The place where she was standing was bare.  
  
He was alone. He was cold. He was crying. He didn't care. She was gone. She didn't give him an answer.  
  
A/N: This didn't at all turn out the way I wanted. Oh well, too bad for me. Comments greatly appreciated! How did you like it? (My first attempt at angst.) It's sorta weird, I know. *Sighs* 


End file.
